


Beat That Drum

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sappy, Slash, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are not wearing the costume that Jim had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat That Drum

Beat That Drum   
Patt

 

Major Crimes was having a Halloween party and everyone was expected to show up. Simon threatened with making a person work seven days a week for a year, if they didn't. 

Blair was bouncing around and very excited. Everyone in Major Crimes was on the verge of killing him. 

"Chief, did you get our costumes?" Jim looked across the room because as usual Blair wasn't at his desk. 

"Yes, Jim. I'm not a moron." Blair went back to visiting. 

"Did you plan on doing any work today, Sandburg?" Jim snarled. 

"I thought I would let you do it." Everyone started laughing until Jim glared at them. 

Blair sat down and said, "Who pissed on your Cheerios?" 

"I hate costume parties, Chief. I really do." 

"Well, start to like it. I love Halloween. And we're going to have a great time." 

"So, what are we going as?" Jim asked as he typed up the report. 

"It's a surprise." 

"No fucking way. That means it's god awful." 

"What exactly does god awful mean, Jim?" Blair looked seriously curious. 

"Fuck that, you're changing the subject. I want to know what we're going as." 

"Well, if you must know, you're Robin Hood and I'm one of your Merry Men." Blair smiled at Jim. 

"Oh, okay. Well that's not that bad." Jim was happy as he finished all of his paperwork. 

Conner walked over and said, "See you tonight at the party." 

"See you then, Conner." Blair was bubbling with excitement. 

They walked down the stairs once they had finished all of their work. Jim was so tense and he didn't know why. 

At the loft, Jim walked up stairs and said, "I want to try my costume on." 

"It'll fit Jim. It'll fit." Blair walked upstairs and jumped Jim's bones.   
Who was Jim to argue? Blair got himself ready and slowly sat on Jim's cock. Jim loved when Blair did this. Before long there was a lot of pounding and moaning. Blair came first with Jim closely followed. 

They cuddled for awhile and then Blair got him up for his shower. "When are we going to eat?" 

"I'll order now." 

They showered together and Jim asked Blair to do him that time. Who was Blair to argue? 

Dinner came and they ate and talked about work mostly. When they were all done, Jim said, "Where is my costume?" 

"It's upstairs lying on the bed." Blair said smiling. 

"You gonna try yours on?" 

"Nope, already did. Let me explain about our costumes." Blair began... 

"Oh fuck... They're something that's going to totally embarrass me, aren't they?" 

"I think so." Blair answered honestly. 

"Why did you pick out something bad?" 

"Because we didn't have enough time to get one ordered. I'm sorry." Blair's lip was trembling and that did it for Jim. 

"I'm sorry, Babe. It'll be all right." 

"Let's go get ready then." Blair walked up the stairs. 

Jim walked up and stood staring at what was lying on their bed. "No fucking way am I wearing that." 

"Jim, look at mine. We go together. Think how great it'll be to have my ass that close to you all night long." 

Jim thought about that for a moment and said, "I hate pink. You know I hate pink." 

"I'm sorry, man. We'll just stay home." Blair did more of the lip trembling. 

"All right! Let's get this over with." Jim couldn't believe he was going to be seen in pink. 

They both got dressed and Jim looked at Blair and smiled. He looked fucking sexy with tights on. He would have to remember that. 

"What do you think, Chief? How long will it take to live this down?" 

"Forever, man." 

"That's what I was thinking, too." 

They drove to the party and walked in and everyone began to roar. Jim was getting ready to leave when Blair got in front of him and hooked himself to Jim's costume. They all laughed harder, but at least now Jim had something else to focus on. 

Simon walked up and said, "I think you two have the costume prize sewn up this year." 

"Really?" Blair said quite pleased. 

"Jim, how many times did he have to bat his eyes to get you to go along with this?" Simon asked, still laughing. 

"None, sir. I wanted to do it with him." Jim pushed Blair ahead of him and he could hear the laughter from everywhere. 

Conner walked in and said, "Sandy, what a wonderful idea. Who would have ever thought of that?" 

"Well, he's always remind me of one." Blair blushed. 

Rafe said, "He reminds you of a pink bunny?" 

"Yeah, he's an Energizer Bunny, you moron. And I'm his drum. He gets to pound me anytime he wants because he can keep going and going and going and going." 

Jim burst out laughing. No one was laughing now. They should have known better than to mess with Sandburg. 

Jim was going to see if he could live up to the pink suit when they got home. God, he hoped so. He wanted to beat that drum, big time. 

This was the first Halloween that Jim Ellison loved. And he realized it was because of the love of his life. 

The End. 

Acknowledgments: Thanks to Mary.


End file.
